


[But_Baby_It's_Raining]

by Fragilister



Series: [The_Fox_and_the_Rat] [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden can't sleep, and Jay listening to loud music from his smartphone isn't helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[But_Baby_It's_Raining]

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a need to write something very cute. If you'll like this, I might make this a small series. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It was nearly 3 AM and Aiden was tired and frustrated, but unable to sleep. Even the calming sounds of rain outside didn't help. He usually had problems with falling asleep, but Jay's choice of music that night made that nearly impossible. Though he had his earphones on, as usual when he was sleeping, the volume was set on the highest setting and as Jay was lying upon Pearce's chest, Aiden could hear every sound. He wondered how Defalt could ever sleep to this noise.

Suddenly he felt Jay move clumsily and reach for his phone between the sheets next to him. He unlocked the screen and opened his eyes with a yawn, scrolling down his playlist and finally clicking on something, before he put away the phone again and ground his face against Aiden's t-shirt, making himself more comfortable.

Aiden caressed his hair lightly, and Jay looked up, picking out one of the earphones and smiling sleepily. "Didn't know you were still awake."

"Can't sleep. Your music is really disturbing," Pearce murmured in answer and continued stroking Jay's head, slowly sliding down to the back of his neck.

"You could've told me. I didn't really sleep either, I've just turned on some rain sounds, maybe that will help," he said in answer and pointed at the phone with his chin.

Aiden chuckled and pulled out the other earphone from Defalt's ear carefully, picking up his smartphone. "But baby, it's raining outside. Listen."

Jay lift his eyebrow but then laughed quietly and rested his face on Aiden's chest again. "You're right. Sometimes I'm so deep in my music, I forget outside exists."

"That's why you're so pale." He glanced at the screen and browsed his playlist. "Damn, this one is long. Isn't one rain sound enough?"

"I have them for different occasions. When the day was hard, I go with thunder. Sometimes when my anxiety strikes at night, I have the one with breathing in the background, to not feel so alone," Defalt admitted quietly and Aiden glanced at him from behind the phone.

"But I'm here, right?" he said caressing Jay's naked back, feeling his soft skin shiver slightly. "Let's sleep, alright?"

Jay nodded and they would just lie there, hearing the raindrops splattering against the roof and the window. Aiden started feeling that he was slowly dozing off, when Jay turned around to still lay upon Pearce, but facing the ceiling instead, so his back was pressed against Aiden's chest and stomach. It was a thing Aiden found kind of uncomfortable the first times he did it, but he got used to it. Besides, it's been a long time since they slept like this. Defalt guided Aiden's arms around him so Aiden would touch his chest and stomach.

His fingers moved softly up and down Jay's ribcage, and then slid lower down to his hip. He got a pleased sigh in response. Aiden smiled in the dark and continued caressing him slowly. He felt every curve and bone underneath Defalt's skin. He was so skinny. It worried Aiden in the beginning, but now he got used to it as he got to know Jay's eating habits. He could eat twice as much calories as an average human and he would still be hungry a few hours later. His metabolism was monstrous.

Aiden's finger brushed over Defalt's navel, pulling on his small piercing slightly. Defalt purred and moved his own arm up to pet Aiden's hair.

"Will it sound creepy if I say that I like how you breathe?" he said quietly and sighed again, when Aiden nibbled on his ear. His hands were way lower, rubbing Defalt's hips, sneaking his fingertips beneath the elastic of his boxers.

"A little. But I know what you mean, so at least I don't find it creepy."

They agreed without any words to let go of the idea of sleeping and just relax a little instead. Defalt's heart was beating rapidly and Aiden was satisfied by how his soft touch left Jay breathless.

"You should really eat more, Jay. Or at least eat less trash food so you can finally gain some weight," AIden murmured after a while and the other man just wheezed in answer.

"You're not really the person to advice me, you live on doritos and Mountain Dew. At least that's what your Tumblr fanbase is saying."

Aiden frowned. "What?"

"The theory is that your eyes are so green because of Mountain Dew. You really should browse surface web more often, people are hilarious." Jay laughed and caressed Aiden's leg softly. "I've been on 4chan a lot lately. You have no idea how many porn look-alikes you have."

"I didn't want to know that, to be honest. You didn't watch it, did you?"

"Of course I did. They don't have enough data about your kinks though. If they only knew what I know," he murmured and let out a throaty chuckle.

"You better pray they'll never know," Aiden answered with a smirk and scratched his stomach.

"It would ruin you. I mean who would have ever thought," Defalt begun and turned around to sit up on Aiden's hips and hover over him, his face very close to Pearce's, "that the famous, brave vigilante is terrified of sex with lights on."

Aiden pouted and ran his fingers through Jay's hair. "You know that's not true."

Defalt smiled wider and stroked his shoulders. One or two strands of his hair tickled Aiden's nose. "It is."

"No. I just have a ton of ugly scars, I really hate them and..." Aiden was interrupted by Defalt's lips, which kissed his gently. Pearce's hands travelled up his bare sides automatically and pulled him closer by his back.

They stayed like that for a moment. Maybe a little longer than a moment. Just sharing those lazy, late-night kisses and slow strokes, listening to each other's breaths and the rain, now pouring heavily outside. Defalt was swaying his body upon Aiden's slowly, and after a while, when they parted their lips for a longer while, he tilted his chin up, letting out a breathy sigh when Aiden kissed his neck. "You know that I don't care about your scars," he murmured and opened his eyes for a moment to look down at Aiden. "And you know I have scars myself. You've seen every single one of them."

Aiden's face softened as he slid his hands along Jay's shoulders and arms. He could feel the thicker lines of skin in some places, mostly on his shoulders and right forearm. He knew there were multiple scars in those places, that he couldn't now see in the dark. Most of them were a few years old, marks of Jay's past anxiety attacks. But when he came off his meds, some new appeared. And Aiden really knew of every single one since the day he saw Jay naked for the first time in the daylight. Back then he decided wouldn't let him do that to himself. He helped Nicky, after Lena's death, he could help his lover, even if just by making sure he didn't continue hurting himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and planted another kiss on his collarbone. "I'm stupid."

"Hell yes, you are," Jay purred and pushed him down onto the pillow, kissing his lips again. "Did I tell you how I don't usually tell people I love them? I don't like commitments."

Aiden smirked and caressed Jay's chin with his thumb. "You did. More than once, in fact."

"I screwed up my way of being. You did." Defalt let his hand slid underneath Aiden's t-shirt to touch his side and chest slowly. "I might be a little... maybe... maybe just a little in lo..."

"Oh shut up already. I know, dork," Aiden mumbled and sighed, smiling wider. "How about we sleep now and you take closer look at my scars in the morning?" he purred and Jay chuckled and laid down on his chest again.

"Sounds like a good motivation to fall asleep."

"I hope. How about we go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"But baby, it's still raining."

"I started liking rain."


End file.
